


why do we fall?

by ThatLesbianFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I’m not tagging everyone in crisis lol, and the battle for Earth-38 lasts more than 5min, because supergirl deserved better, but this is a supercorp fic my dudes, important people get one-liners and whatever, the real crisis was the lack of supercorp content am i right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianFangirl/pseuds/ThatLesbianFangirl
Summary: Kara falls from the red sky, but Barry can’t catch her in time. With the other heroes preoccupied, a still-angry Lena has no choice but to run to Supergirl’s side.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 66
Kudos: 987





	why do we fall?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a Batman reference, because it’s Crisis season. But also because of the double entendre as it relates to Supercorp.

Chaos surrounded Lena as she, Kelly, and Nia herded the frantic crowd into alien ships. Citizens clambered over each other, dodging the rubble and splitting Earth beneath their feet. Alex, stood with them, leading every DEO agent and maintaining as much order as possible. Lena was surprised that the three “superfriends” allowed her to continue helping, but she figured their trust in her wouldn’t last past this crisis. It didn’t matter; the feeling was mutual.

Suddenly, a young girl stopped in front of the four women and pointed towards the sky. “Mommy look, Superman is falling!”

Lena’s attention snapped towards the quantum tower, where Superman gracelessly hurtled towards the ground. Luckily for the male Kryptonian, a blur of yellow lightning whisked him away just in time. Yet, only moments later, the lightning wasn’t fast enough for what came next: Supergirl fell from the red sky with no one to catch her. Lena’s jaw hung agape as a sonic boom erupted from where Supergirl hit the Earth, creating a massive crater. Shock waves emanated from the crater causing the alien ships to shake and the crowd’s panic to rise.

“Alex, she’s not getting up!” Nia frantically yelled.

“Everyone’s busy fighting, none of them are helping her,” Kelly said, worry strewn across her face.

“I...I have to go,” Alex stammered and turned towards where Kara fell.

Lena stepped in Alex’s path. “No,” she bluntly stated. 

“Excuse m–”

“You’re needed here, Director Danvers.” Lena furrowed her brow in determination. She wasn't wrong, the entire operation would crumble if the DEO director abandoned her position. “I’ll help Supergirl. Your priority lies with these people.”

“So then what’s your priority?” Alex snapped back.

“Just shut up and give me your gun.”

“What?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I can’t help her, if I can’t _get_ to her.”

Alex hotly inhaled, but reluctantly handed over her weapon. Lena snatched gun and sprinted towards the quantum tower, not sparing another second to sass the elder Danvers sister. Thankful for deciding on practical shoes today, Lena managed to run right into the thick of battle. She ducked as arrows, batarangs, and photon blasts flew through the air. When a shadow demon specifically targeted her, Lena made good use of Alex’s gun. Her aim wasn’t perfect and she’d never been in such a state of adrenaline before, but Lena remained determined as ever.

“Hey, squishy unprotected human,” Ray shouted from above, “Stay away from the quantum tower!”

Lena ignored the armored stranger and continued barreling her way to Supergirl. When she reached the edge of the crater, she didn’t think; Lena simply jumped down beside the Super. 

“Supergirl, wake up,” she immediately ordered.

Supergirl didn’t move, and Lena took a moment to examine the damage. Her dust-covered body laid limp upon the broken concrete. Her right shoulder seemed out of place and her left leg stuck out at a weird angle. A few of her fingers twitched as bruises began to form. What really struck Lena was the blood that leaked from the back of Supergirl’s head, coating her hair in sticky, crimson liquid. Lena’s stomach churned; she recalled seeing Supergirl in such a mortal state only once before…

A red batarang whistled above her, disintegrating an approaching shadow demon. “Get her out of here,” Batwoman growled, then disappeared back into the fray.

Lena knew she wasn’t strong enough to carry the unconscious Kryptonian to the escape ships, let alone across a battlefield, so she tried waking her again.

“Supergirl. Get up,” Lena commanded with more urgency, shoving her bicep. 

Lena’s ears popped and her upper body thrusted forward from an explosion too close to where she huddled. Her torso was now sprawled atop Supergirl’s chest and she dared not move until the sounds of combustion around them decreased. As she laid against the fallen hero, Lena noticed that Supergirl had not only stopped breathing, but no longer had a pulse.

“No,” Lena uttered. “Supergirl, no. No, you have to wake up!” 

Was this Supergirl’s final betrayal? To leave Lena alone in this world as everything came crashing down? It felt cruel. Too cruel for Kara. While the world had never been kind to Lena, Kara Danvers always brought unexpected goodness into her life. Despite Lena’s recent indignation, she wouldn’t let that goodness fade away forever. 

Would CPR even work on the Girl of Steel? She had to at least try. Lena pressed down on Kara’s chest; twenty counts of ineffective compressions. Blood began to trickle from Supergirl’s nose and Lena’s face paled more than usual.

“Oh god, oh god, no, no, no,” Lena mumbled, her voice rising in pitch and panic as she completed the last ten compressions to no avail. 

The deafening silence of Supergirl’s body seemed to drown out the battle raging so near to Lena. Not knowing how to revive a Kryptonian lost under a red sky that blocked yellow sun, she began to hyperventilate. All the times Supergirl saved her from certain death flashed through Lena’s mind and she refused to let their story end this way. Desperation overrode Lena’s body as she clasped her fisted hands together and struck the fallen heroine’s chest. “KARA!”

Blue eyes shot open as Kara gasped for air. She blinked rapidly, readjusting to her surroundings. When her line of sight fell on the shuddering woman beside her, Kara breathed, “Lena…”

Lena swallowed the rest of her anger and momentary grief. “I’m here.”

Another explosion overhead caused the pair to look up as the Flash slammed against a pile of rubble. The force that tossed the speedster became apparent: three shadow demons hurtling towards the rest of the team. Five more swarmed from the opposite direction chasing Oliver’s daughter. 

“Mia!” Oliver shouted, sending three arrows straight at the pursuing shadow demons. 

All three hit their mark, but the other two dodged by colliding into the weakened tower. The base began to crumble and lean towards the crater that Kara and Lena resided. As the tower collapsed, Supergirl mustered up her remaining strength and shot up into the sky, cradling Lena in her arms. With little energy left, she drifted back down and stood beside her friends. Lena stepped out of Kara’s arms, but allowed the unsteady hero to lean on her.

“The battle is lost,” the Monitor flatly announced as hundreds of shadow demons encircled the group.

One by one, Kara watched Mar Novu portal the heroes out of Earth-38. At the last second, she clutched onto Lena’s arm, knowing that wherever the Monitor sent her, she wanted Lena to be there too. After a flash of light, Kara found herself on the familiar Legends timeship. Her wounds swiftly began healing and her strength returned due to the proximity of Earth-1’s sun.

Mar Novu cocked his head at the sight of Lena beside Supergirl. “We do not need this Luthor for the next battle.”

Kara’s brow furrowed in offense, “Well _I_ need her.” She looked at Lena, then back at the Monitor. In a more earnest voice, Kara added, “I’ll always need her.”

His face remained blank as he exited the room, leaving Kara and Lena alone. A minute of stillness passed, until Lena finally spoke.

“I suppose I should thank you for saving me,” Lena said, averting eye contact.

Kara sheepishly smiled, “Dangerous saves are kind of our thing, right?”

“Right.” Lena turned to walk away, but Kara reached for her hand.

“Wait,” she quietly began, lightly grasping on to Lena. “I should really be thanking you. You built that transmatter portal and you brought me back. When I solar flared and fell...I thought that was it. Last time I hit the ground that hard, I lost to Reign.”

Lena unclenched her jaw. “I remember.” Kara’s puzzled expression propelled her to continue. “I was standing with James only feet away from the end of your fight. I remember the crowd’s silence as Alex and the DEO rushed to your side. I’d never seen her so distraught, so frantic, and it should have clicked in my mind. Maybe I did understand that it was really you: my best friend at death’s door. Maybe I just didn’t want to believe it. Or perhaps I truly was a fool for years.”

“You were never a fool,” Kara remorsefully stated. “I was the fool for thinking I could be your friend and your hero.”

Lena’s head told her to reply _“and now you’re nothing to me,”_ but her heart took over instead. “No one can have everything.”

“Funny. Kal said something similar before we lost our Earth.”

“Kal?”

“Superman– my cousin. Harbinger saved only him and Lois seconds before Argo was wiped out of existence.”

Lena’s eyes widened in realization. “Your mother?”

“Gone.” Kara’s mouth twitch in sadness. “Again.”

“I’m so sorry.” And Lena genuinely meant her words. “I know what it’s like to lose a mother. And I can’t imagine feeling that pain more than once.”

Lena’s arms instinctually lifted, as if to hug Kara, but she quickly flattened them down to her sides. She didn’t know how to act around Kara anymore; she didn’t even know how she _wanted_ to act. So she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, uncomfortable with her emotional limbo. 

Kara’s gaze trailed from Lena’s restless hands up to her malachite eyes. “I know this is going to sound selfish, but Rao, I really wish you didn’t hate me right now.”

Lena dipped her head and exhaled. She softly said, “I don’t hate you. Not in this moment.” When Kara’s lips parted in relief, Lena added, “I think I would’ve really hated you, if you died.” The Luthor looked back at her Kryptonian. “I’m not done feeling angry and betrayed, but I’m also not done caring. So Kara, you can’t leave me. I simply won't allow it.”

“I meant it when I promised I wasn’t going anywhere,” Kara reassured, her eyes pleading and searching for permission to hold Lena. “It doesn’t matter how many times you push me away. I will always fight for you.”

Lena’s chin trembled as she stepped forward, still not daring to initiate their first reconciliatory contact. “I believe you.”

“Good.”

When Kara closed the distance between them and Lena didn’t step back, she pulled her into a tenacious embrace. At the immediate touch, Lena stiffened, then slowly relaxed into Kara. She always remembered feeling warm and safe in Kara’s arms, but Lena had never felt the desire to wholly melt into her companion’s body until now. She wanted the past few months and adverse emotions to fall away from their memories, disappear into antimatter like their world. Yet, life could never be that easy. So Lena did the only thing she could; she buried her face in the nape of Kara’s neck and let silent tears flow. Kara tightened her grip, as if added pressure had the capability to heal Lena’s heart. A valiant, but fruitless effort.

“I miss you,” Lena confided.

“I miss you, too,” Kara whispered back. “And I’m here, whenever you’re ready for us to try again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and come find me on tumblr @tht-lesbian-fangirl or twitter @ElianaJK24 :)


End file.
